The Spring Sun
by Metha S
Summary: Yang Xion inginkan hanyalah membahagiakan Riku, temannya yang berharga. Gadis itu ingin memperlihatkan matahari musim semi kepadanya melalui lukisannya. Fanfic Tantangan #LaDforFKHI /AU/OOC maybe/Oneshot


**A/N: HELLO, FELLAS! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, METHA!**

 **Saya ikutan tantangan fanfic Light and Darkness lho!**

 **Eerr… semoga fanfic ini sesuai dengan temanya ya. Hehee**

 **Oya, hashtag-nya ini** **#LaDforFKHI**

 **:D**

 **DISCLAIMER: You know, I own nothing here but the plot. KH and its characters are Square Enix's.**

 **The Spring Sun**

"Jangan! Kumohon!" Xion mengusap air mata yang berurai di pipinya. "Dad, lukisan itu… lukisan itu kulukis dengan susah payah! Kumohon kembalikan padaku!"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, jangan pernah melukis apa pun di rumahku ini!"

"Aku… aku suka melukis! Aku ingin menjadi pelukis handal seperti Sepupu Namine dan Mom! Dan lukisan ini… aku melukisnya untuk temanku!"

Dad memandang gadis itu dengan kesan marah di wajahnya. Dia membanting kanvas itu ke tanah berlapis salju, kemudian menginjaknya berkali-kali. Suara benda patah dan kertas robek memenuhi udara dingin sore itu. Xion merasakan lututnya lemas seketika. Gadis itu jatuh berlutut, menatap nyalang kanvas yang telah hancur lebur.

"Sudah. Sudah kuhancurkan." Dad menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Bersihkan sampah ini secepatnya! Atau aku akan membakar semua lukisan jelek yang kau sembunyikan di lemari pakaianmu." Setelah berkata demikian, lelaki itu masuk ke rumah melalui pintu belakang.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, Xion merayap menghampiri lukisan yang hancur lebur itu. Jejakkan kaki Dad pasti sangat kuat dan kencang sampai bisa menghancurkan lukisannya sampai seperti ini. Xion memunguti sisa-sisa lukisannya yang telah menjadi ratusan potongan—kanvas yang tercabik-cabik dan serpihan kayu yang tadinya adalah rangka kanvas. Berapa kali pun dia mencoba menyatukan kembali potongan-potongan itu, dia tidak bisa melihat lagi apa yang telah dia lukis di sana.

"Mom…" Gadis itu bergumam, memeluk potongan-potongan erat-erat. "Aku hanya ingin membuat Riku bahagia."

 **~o~**

Xion berlari kecil melewati jalan setapak rumah sakit. Asap putih mengepul dari mulutnya. Angin bertiup melewati sela-sela dahan pohon sakura yang tumbuh di tepi jalan setapak itu. Dahannya cokelat kehitaman, agak berkerut dan berlapis sisa salju kemarin.

Gadis itu tahu ini bukan ide yang bagus. Dia sudah berjanji akan membawakan lukisan utuh untuk Riku, alih-alih sisa-sisa lukisannya yang telah hancur lebur. Sisa-sisa itu dia masukkan ke tas ranselnya yang kini dia peluk erat-erat. Setidaknya, dia benar-benar melukis. Setidaknya, Riku tahu bahwa Xion adalah temannya. Teman yang sesungguhnya.

Riku sedang duduk di ranjangnya saat Xion tiba. Pemuda itu mengenakan mantel tebal yang membuat tubuh kurusnya membesar dua kali lipat. Dia sedang mencorat-coret buku gambar tebal dengan pensil warna kuning. Wajahnya putih kapas, bibirnya agak kebiruan. Rambut perak pemuda itu diikat longgar membentuk kuncir awut-awutan di punggungnya. Dia beralih dari bukunya pada Xion yang masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu bangsal.

"Hai," katanya, diikuti seulas senyum singkat. Kemudian dia membuka laci nakas di samping ranjangnya dan menyimpan buku gambar dan pensilnya.

Xion merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Wajahnya terasa mendidih, tangannya gemetaran. Dia menghampiri temannya, perlahan. Dengan canggung dia duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Riku.

Xion menyurukkan tas ranselnya kepada Riku. "Lukisan yang kujanjikan padamu… ada di dalam sini."

Riku terbelalak. Xion tahu Riku pasti bingung setengah mati dan menganggap Xion sudah gila atau apa. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengambil ransel Xion dan membukanya.

"Wow. Apakah ini mode baru dalam dunia lukis? Kau melukis dalam potongan-potongan?" Riku tertawa pelan saat mengeluarkan potongan-potongan lukisan Xion. Mata hijau kebiruannya mengamati setiap potongan dengan takjub. "Biru. Ini pasti langit. Lalu ini… merah jambu. Kutebak ini bunga sakura dari pola-pola yang ada. Kemudian yang ini kuning keemasan seperti… sinar matahari. Aku benar, kan?"

"Judulnya Matahari Musim Semi," sahut Xion. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saat itu juga. "Aku melukisnya untukmu. Tapi… lukisannya… hancur."

"Apakah ayahmu yang menghancurkannya?"

Xion menatap Riku seolah dia baru saja bicara sesuatu yang sangat kotor. Semua orang tahu ayah Xion sangat membenci seni dan segala yang berhubungan dengannya sejak Mom meninggal. Mom adalah seorang pelukis. Setiap hari dia melukis dan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk lukisan. Waktu itu Mom baru saja diundang untuk memajang salah satu lukisannya di pameran milik seorang pelukis tersohor di kota. Namun kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mom tewas saat mobil yang membawanya dan lukisannya ke lokasi pameran ditubruk oleh truk barang beroda enam belas. Tidak ada yang tersisa dalam kecelakaan itu selain lukisan Mom yang telah terbelah dua dan bernoda darah.

Riku mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, jangan paksa dirimu hanya demi aku."

Xion menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan begitu. Ayahku… Dia hanya tidak mengerti."

Dad mendendam pada segala hal berbau seni, apalagi lukisan. Menurutnya, lukisanlah yang telah menjadi penyebab Mom meninggal. Dia mencopot semua lukisan karya Mom yang dipajang di rumah, membakarnya sampai jadi debu bersama dengan foto Mom. Pria itu mengalami kejatuhan mental yang sangat parah sampai-sampai dia tidak mau lagi mengingat semua kenangan—baik indah maupun buruk—tentang Mom.

Saat Xion memberitahunya dia suka melukis, Dad marah besar. Dia selalu menghancurkan lukisan karya Xion. Gadis itu harus menyembunyikan lukisannya baik-baik agar Dad tidak menemukannya dan merusaknya. Meski pada akhirnya, Dad sudah memergoki rahasia kecil Xion ini.

"Lagi pula, matahari musim semi tidak ada bedanya dengan matahari musim dingin, bukan?" sahut Riku, tersenyum lagi. Dia menoleh ke luar jendela di sampingnya. Matahari musim dingin bersinar lembut di balik awan tebal. Salju menyelimuti sekujur badan halaman belakang rumah sakit. Warnanya putih sempurna, memberikan kesan dingin.

"Riku…"

"Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat matahari musim semi yang sesunguhnya," kata Riku. "Tapi melihatmu saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Saat Riku memberitahunya dia akan segera meninggalkan Xion bahkan sebelum musim semi tiba, gadis itu ingin memperlihatkan matahari musim semi melalui lukisannya. Lukisan yang dia buat dengan sepenuh hati. Lukisan yang di dalamnya tersirat betapa indahnya matahari, betapa cantiknya musim semi, dan betapa dia menyukai seluruh waktu yang telah dia habiskan bersama Riku.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu. Matahari musim semi." Xion gemetaran.

"Jangan paksa dirimu, Xion. Tidak ada gunanya berkorban untuk orang yang akan segera mati sepertiku."

"Tidak."

"Kau gadis yang baik, Xion. Seharusnya sekarang kau bersama lelaki baik-baik, pintar, sehat, dan kuat. Bukan bersama orang sakit-sakitan sepertiku."

"Tapi… aku tidak butuh orang seperti itu. Aku… hanya membutuhkanmu."

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku," Riku memandangnya dalam-dalam, "saat aku pergi, kau tidak akan menangis."

Sekujur tubuh Xion bergetar. Matanya perih dan sesuatu serasa mencengkeram tenggorokannya. Jangan menangis, katanya? Apa dia sudah gila? Apakah penyakitnya membuat otaknya beku dan rusak? Mana mungkin Xion tidak menangis jika tiba-tiba Riku memberitahunya dia menderita gagal jantung, harus segera mendapat transplantasi jantung baru, pendonornya belum kunjung ditemukan, dan bahwa dia akan segera mati. Tidak seorang pun bisa menahan tangis jika dihadapkan pada kenyataan itu! Tidak Riku—pastinya—dan tidak Xion sendiri.

Riku kembali memeriksa isi ransel Xion. "Omong-omong, terima kasih telah melukis ini untukku. Aku tak percaya kau benar-benar melukisnya untukku. Pasti kau melukisnya diam-diam, ya? Ayahmu itu keras kepala sekali."

Xion tersengguk. Tanpa sadar air matanya merebak dan tangisnya pecah. "Riku, kau akan mati! Memangnya kau pikir kematian itu cuma hal sepele? Kau pikir tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan setelah kau pergi? Riku, apakah kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?"

Awalnya Xion mengira Riku akan meneriakinya dan mengusirnya. Alih-alih, pemuda itu malah tertawa pelan. "Aku mengerti Xion."

"Dan kau memintaku agar tidak menangis saat akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya?" Xion merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Gadis itu terkulai ke sisi ranjang Riku, terisak-isak. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi, Riku! Aku tidak mau!"

Gadis itu merasakan belaian lembut tangan Riku di kepalanya. Mendongak, dia mendapati Riku tersenyum padanya. Wajah pucat pemuda itu tampak bersinar, sorot matanya teduh dan hangat.

"Kau adalah matahariku. Meski hidupku singkat, aku sudah sangat puas. Karena aku bertemu denganmu, dengan matahari yang tidak pernah padam. Matahari yang jauh lebih indah daripada matahari musim semi yang sesungguhnya." Senyum Riku semakin lebar. "Suatu hari nanti, kau bisa melukis ulang lukisanmu ini, bukan?"

Xion tidak tahu harus berkata atau bertindak apa.

Namun Riku masih tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Xion beranjak, kemudian lekas memeluk Riku erat-erat. Kalau ada satu permintaan yang paling ingin dia utarakan saat ini, itu adalah agar waktu berhenti berputar. Dengan demikian, dia bisa terus memeluk Riku dan merasakan kehadirannya bersamanya. Riku yang nyata, Riku yang selama ini dia cintai.

 **~o~**

Riku pergi keesokan harinya.

Ketika Xion menerima kabar itu, dia tidak menangis atau berteriak. Dia hanya mengucapkan, "Terima kasih." kepada ibu Riku yang telah membawakan kabar itu.

"Ini dari Riku. Dia berpesan padaku untuk memberikannya padamu setelah dia…" Ibu Riku menyerahkan buku gambar tebal kepadanya. Xion menerimanya, membuka sampul dan menyibak tiap halamannya. Dia terhenti pada halaman dengan gambar bunga aster putih berinti kuning. Di bawah gambar itu, tertulis,

 _Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Jaga dirimu, Xion._

Meski jarak di antara mereka sekarang sudah bagai bumi dan langit, Xion tahu Riku tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Dia selalu hidup.

Di hatinya.

 **~o~**

Kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran di sepanjang jalan. Warna merah jambu dan putih melayang-layang di udara seperti serpihan salju. Xion menghentikan langkahnya, memandang langit biru dan guguran kelopak sakura di sekelilingnya. Hari ini cerah dan hangat. Matahari terlihat seperti sebongkah permata raksasa yang berpendar kuning pucat di atas sana. Sangat cantik.

 _Riku, apakah kau bisa melihatnya? Matahari musim semi yang cantik._

"Xion! Sedang apa? Ayo cepat!"

Xion tersentak sadar dari lamunannya. Dia memperbaiki posisi _duffle bag_ -nya, kemudian berseru, "Ya! Aku datang, Namine!"

Namine adalah sepupu Xion. Gadis itu berdiri beberapa meter di depan Xion, melambai padanya dan memperlihatkan senyum cerah. Dia gadis yang cantik, pintar, dan bakatnya melukis sudah tampak bahkan sebelum dia bisa menyisir rambutnya sendiri. Namine-lah yang menjadi sosok panutan Xion setelah ibunya meninggal. Dan Namine jugalah yang telah membantunya bicara dengan ayahnya tentang hobi Xion. Setelah perjuangan yang berat, akhirnya ayah Xion mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa Xion mewarisi bakat ibunya dan ingin menjadi pelukis seperti ibunya. Tahun ini, Xion sudah masuk jurusan seni di universitas ternama di kota bersama Namine.

Xion mendatanginya, merasakan kelopak sakura menerpa wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jadi, kau akan melanjutkan lukisanmu di studio kampus?" tanya Namine.

Xion mengangguk. "Begitulah. Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji."

Namine tersenyum. "Aku akan menemanimu. Oh, ya, apa judul lukisanmu itu?"

"Matahari Musim Semi."

Bagi Xion, musim semi belum pernah semanis ini sebelumnya. Meskipun Riku tidak lagi bersamanya, meski kini segala tentangnya hanyalah berupa kenangan, musim semi tetap indah. Walaupun pada awalnya terasa berat, sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Karena Xion tahu, Riku selalu hidup di dalam hatinya.

Karena Xion tahu, Riku adalah mataharinya. Matahari yang selalu menyinari hidupnya kapan pun dan di mana pun. Karena Xion tahu perasaannya tidak bohong.

 **~FIN~**

 **A/N: WOW SUDAH SELESAI! Semoga kalian semua puas membacanya ya. Saya nulis ini sambil mencairkan otak saya yang sudah dibekukan oleh waktu. Aaaiiissshhh xD**

 **Oya, numpang promosi yaa :D**

 **Saya punya novel debut lho! Original novel. Judulnya BRINK OF SENSES. Nama pena saya di novel: MERTHA SANJAYA.**

 **Kalo nemu di tokbuk, monggo diborong yaa! :DD**


End file.
